A Story of an American Hufflepuff
by Number1Bookworm
Summary: What happens when a seemingly normal LA girl gets accepted into Hogwarts? Total chaos. Follow Jaime in Her adventures at Hogwarts.
1. A Letter That Changes It All

**Hope you like my story!**

Narrator's POV

I'm going to tell you right away that this story may not be as important or as brave as the story of Harry Potter and his two friends. It may not be as noble as that of Albus Dumbledore. Or perhaps as touching as that of Dobby the house elf.

But it is a story of loyalty and honor.

Jamie's POV

I grabbed the mail and dashed to the kitchen. I picked up a piece of toast and jam, my music books, tea, and the newspaper. I then dashed outside where my mother was waiting in the car. "Here's the mail!" I shoved it into her lap and started on the newspaper: GAS PRICES STILL RISING!

Read the page I groaned, it had been the same for EVER. I instead grabbed the LATEXTRA and started reading.

"Hey James!" I stuck my tongue out. Mom knows I hate being called that even though I am CLEARLY a girl, "There is a letter here for you!"

I looked and saw a letter written in green ink:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Susan Bones

Dear Ms. Winters,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely

_Hanna Abbot_

Hanna Abbot

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I read, then choked on the tea I was drinking, "It's in London" I croaked.

"Well, read the supply list!" Mom exclaimed

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year student will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _By Adalbert Waffling

_A Begginer's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPTMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

I gaped. Right as I finished reading it I heard a hoot from above my head. It was an owl. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen:

_I would like to go to Hogwarts very much, but where do I get my supplies?_

_Thank you,_

_- Jamie __**Potter**__ Winters_

**Haha! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. I Have A Wand!

**Thank you one and all! For reading!**

Jamie's POV

After my piano lesson (followed by a self-defense class) I went home and promptly heard a sharp *click* *clack* preceded by an irritated hoot.

An owl! I jumped up and ran to the window, flinging it open. I opened the little scroll

I am pleased to hear that you will be attending Hogwarts School _of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry. Please go to London and head to the British Museum. There will be a short man in purple robes, asking him for assistance and he shall take you to your destination. When you get to the bank give them this key.

A little gold key rolled out of the parchment. I read the note three more times…

-Later-

"Honey!" my mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!"

I ran downstairs, "Yah?"

"Jamie I have booked one tickets to London for tomorrow, pack your stuff.

I strolled into the garden re-reading my letter. Then my neighbor (Mrs. Batty) ran up to me smiling, "Oh! You got accepted! Joy! Oh Joy!" She walked away leaving me looking confused.

-The next day-

I was rushing about the room checking for last minute things, I packed most of my cloths and books and lastly my most precious stuffed brown bear, Teddy the Ted.

At last I was ready to go. I looked into the mirror, trying to comb my long black fly-away hair. My green eyes looked nervous. I traced the scar-like birthmark on my tan-faced forehead, a lightning bolt. At last, I was ready.

-At the museum-

As expected there was a stout man with silver-ish-grey hair and watery grey-blue. His eyes sparkled merrily and his purple cloak flapping in the wind.

"Excuse me, I am looking for-" I trailed off when he gave a squeak of delight and steered me

away chattering 'Just like her great-grandfather'

-At the Leaky Cauldron—

I walked through the curious pub to the back. There was a solid brick wall. "How are we going to get through?" The man (Milo Caludron as he introduced himself) chuckled.

Pulling out a stick, er… wand, he tapped a brick two up, and three across, thrice with his wand, the bricks shifted aside and I stepped through.

What I saw was amazing. Shops were lined up along a dusty road winding all-over. Witches and wizards in cloaks were running to-and-fro.

"First to Gringotts" We went into an immense white building with (if you believe me) talking portraits. When I handed my key to the (I read about it in _A History of Magic_) goblin. He sneer-smiled and lead me into a roller-coaster-like cart.

Mr. Milo looked green as he wobbled off the cart. I could understand why. It was faster than Space Mountain at Disney Land. He took the key and inserted it into the lock. What stood before me made me gape, giant piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Galleons!" Mr. Milo exclaimed pointing to the gold pieces, "Sickles!" to the silver ones and, "Knuts!" to the bronze ones I saw a shimmery fabric in the corner. I picked it up, it covered my hand, but my hand turned invisible. I shrieked and dropped the cloak.

"Oh! Ho hO!" exclaimed Mr. Milo, "An invisibility cloak!" I drape it over myself and look down, I'm invisible. I scream and jump back, the cloak falling off of me.

I shudder, but take the cloak with me, along with a stack of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"Now to Ollivanders!" He took me into a shop. There was a man, Harold Knit,

"Why is this shop called 'Ollivanders' if the owner isn't named Ollivander?"

"Ollivander was the original owner of this store." Oh, The man had wispy white hair and pale blue eyes. He looked up and handed me a wand. I flicked it and a shelf caught fire

"Not that one!"

14 wands later I still haven't had any luck. Mr. Knit takes out a wand. It was beautiful. It's design looked like waves churning in a sea. I took it and flicked it cautiously. Dazzling sparks shower from the end.

It is 9 ¾ in, Silver Lime wood, with a unicorn hair core, it is very flexible.

"I have a wand!"

**I will update soon! (I hope!) R&R!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. I make a New Friend

**Sorry, I've been away**

Jamie's POV (**A/N: 1, 2, skip a few 99, 100… I don't own Harry Potter… )**

I went into Kings' Cross Station only to find there was no train numbered 9 ¾. I walked up to the brick wall between platform 9 and 10, and _tripped_. I fully expected to slam into a brick wall but to my surprise I fell strait through pulling my cart after me, with a surprised, "Oh!"

I saw the most beautiful train that had billowing scarlet smoke coming out the top. I checked the clock and discovered it was leaving in one minute. So I hauled my trunk and snowy white owl I got after my wand (Her name is Lily) on to a train and into an empty compartment. I re-read all of my textbooks until the snack cart came around.

I spent 2 sickles and 5 Knuts on pumpkin pasties, treacle tart, and chocolate frog cards (I got an Albus Dumbledore, a Cornelius Fudge, and a Harry Potter. That last name seemed oddly familiar to me, but of where I had no clue.

After I changed into my robes I closed my eyes and fell into the dark oblivion of sleep.

When I woke everyone was departing the train, so I rushed after them and ran towards Mister Milo, who was shouting, "First years over here!" Over and over again. As I passed him Mister Milo gave me a small wink.

I saw a row of boat and the kids my age filling onto them, so I rushed towards them and tipped onto an empty boat and it rocked violently. I all got worse when a girl my age jumped into the boat and I was thrown about 10 feet into the air. I grabbed the girl's robes and was able to fall into the lake.

The girl had wavy light brown hair that would ended right above her shoulders if not held in a bun with sparkling silver clips, and oddly enough, _silver _bangs. She looked about a few inches taller than me (which is not saying a lot considering how short I am). She had mischievous blue-green eyes and a wide grin on her face, which gave her a permanently excited look.

She had tan skin and a beauty mark on her right cheek. I noticed that she had a few stands sticking out of her bun and hanging beside her heart-shaped face. She was rubbing her necklace, an onyx star on a gold chain.

She also had to diamond earrings hanging from both ears. I looked at her and saw a scar above her left temple, which I knew was a sign of abuse, but it looked faded so I guessed it stopped when she was about ten.

She looked at me, beaming and started to sing, waving her arms around, "NARGLES, NARGLES ON YOUR HEAD. UP AND DOWN THEY WILL ROAM! NARGLES, NARGLES FLY AWAY TO YOUR NEST AWAY-WAY-WAY!" and I joined in on the second verse yelling as loud as I could.

When the song ended we looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles. Two boys jumped into our boat and one boy with messy straw colored hair said to the other boy who had brown hair, "Eh! Aaron! Looks like we got ourselves some girly-girls!" in a thick British accent.

"Right o James!" The girl and I looked at each other, I grabbed James' robes and she grabbed Aaron's. She nodded at simultaneously, we push, and they landed in the water with a great SPLOOSH!

**Sorry I've been soooooo busy… I dedicated this chapter to my best friend who gave her OC! Thank you! You know who you are! :P**


	4. Memories That We Wish to Forget

**I have been so busy it is ridiculous, anyways, I do not own Harry Potter, and once again, sorry I haven't been updating.**

Alena's POV

The rest of the boat ride was pretty mild. I smiled as I looked a Jamie, and smiled. She had her head tilted back, her eyes were closed and there was an overall calmness to her presence that I could never manage.

She was so deep in thought I wondered what she was thinking of. I wanted to talk, but I didn't want t disturb her, she seemed so… so-

"When did it stop?" I froze and turned to her. Her eyes were wide and innocent.

"Wh-what?" my voice trembled she couldn't possibly have know…

"The…" I tensed, how dare she. She seemed to have no intention of hurting me though.

"I was 10 when my neighbors started taking care of me…"

"I can get rid of some of your scars that you don't want to remember…" I looked up in surprise, "I read the textbooks and I found this spell that-"

**WARNING THIS IS A LITTLE VIOLENT DUE TO THE CHARACTER'S BACKGROND.**

_4 years ago…_

_The woman leered over me. Her dyed blond, brittle hair swung and tickled my face in an unpleasant manner she cupped my face in her hand with a sick smile I jerked away and spat at her, _

"_Don't you touch me! You are not my mother!" She slapped me, hard. I stumbled away, I saw that her hand had left a red imprint in the dusty mirror that I had fallen into. _

"_My father will NEVER stand for this!" I screamed, ignoring the intense pain that was ricocheting up my face._

"_That's just the thing," her voice was sickly sweet, "I don't have to listen to your pathetic excuse for a man, 'daddy'" _

"_No." I whispered in horror, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

"_You see, he died in a little __accident.__" Her voice had turned in to a simpering purr, her unsuccessful attempt at sympathy._

"_You. You killed my father!" I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and attacked, but she was much stronger. She yanked the knife from my grasp and slashed my outstretched hand._

"_Now dear," she smiled fallaciously, "why don't you put a bandage on that?" _

**OKAY IT IS OVER**

I held out my palm, it still had a long gash on it. Jamie grabbed my palm and started to mutter something tracing the scar. About a centimeter away from the end of the scar, she stopped.

"Why did you stop? Go on!" She looked at me as if she was sorry for not mentioning something.

"It's going to hurt…" I told her it was 'okay' and braced myself for the pain.

It was like no pain I'd ever felt before. I gasped and noticed that tears were streaming down Jamie's face, I felt as if fire had been released into the pit of my stomach.

I glanced down at my hand and was surprised to see the skin folding and stretching over the area, but the pain only lasted for a minute and I saw that the scar had faded, but a faint pulsing gold line remained. It didn't fade. When I saw it I panicked

"Sorry," panted Janie, eyes still watering, "I," she gulp, "had to take," another big gulp, "most of the pain…" she closed her eyes and coughed weakly, "because of that it will leave a gold line." Looked up at me from her position on the bottom of the boat, where she had fallen.

Her body convulsed, I shook her until she relaxed. Just them our boat hit the edge of a pile of rocks, we looked up to see a magnificent castle,

"Well," Janie said with a wavering smile, "We're here!"

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I will try to update more often, but don't expect anything until Christmas break or have another long-ish period of time off. Bye all!**


	5. Horrors of Sorting

**Oh my gods, I have been so busy… I'm sorry! I need OCs, a few, so **the** first five to review… congrats you get an OC in my story.**

Alena's POV

I jumped off the boat and Jamie pointed out the two boys who we had pushed off the boat crawling out of the moat looking like 'bedraggled cats' as Jamie pointed out.

I helped Jamie, pulling her out of the boat she started prattling off in her weird American accent about the history of Hogwarts. She talked of the Houses, legends, and the headmasters.

-In the Great Hall-

**(Still Alena's POV)**

Jamie clutched my hand. And the hat started to sing I almost fell over, but Jamie leaned forward eagerly I faintly recall her saying something about a singing hat…

_Although my fabric is worn and may appear useless._

_You must listen closely now, I have a secret to confess_

_The Potter family is back at Hogwarts_

_Though this one has considerable smarts_

_But enough of that_

_You must hear of the houses from a poor old hat_

_Gryffindor is for the brave and daring_

_The House that cannot pass Slytherin without glaring _

_Oh and Slytherin the ambitious and sly_

_They are the House that is never shy_

_If you are clever or smart then Ravenclaw is your House_

_Are you a Ravenclaw, if so, tell me, what is a louse_

_Last of all is Hufflepuff the king and caring_

_The House that is the most caring_

_That concludes my song for tonight _

_You will be sorted and I bid you goodnight._

Everyone jumped up, cheering, it was pretty amazing. The first name was called and the sorting began…

"Aaron, Hannah."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ann, Rachel"

"SLYTHERIN" and on and on, until Janie nudged me shaking me out of my day dream and I heard this lady yell clearly annoyed, "Alena Kirkland!"

I jumped to my feet face flushing, I hurried up to the stool and placed the hat on my head, it fit fairly well.

_Dedicated _the hat whispered to me. Freaked out, I jumped to my feet and threw the hat off and leaped forward. The fair haired lady who called my name's face turned red, blushing scarlet I retreated back to the stool.

_Thanks, _the hat muttered sarcastically, if hats could even _be _sarcastic. _Now, the hat whispered let's see your deepest secrets… _"No…" I said, fending off the hat's probing will, but I was lost in a swirl of my memories…

-Five years ago-

_It was odd I was standing in a room from my step-mother's house, but I was standing there in my Hogwarts raiment, hat in hand, it spoke _Ahhhhhh, good a memory… _I watched my step-mother drag a girl into the room. It was me, when I was six. I almost dropped the hat in shock._

"_Has someone been a bad, bad girl?" I spat in her face she sneered "No, some_thing _hasn't" she un-looped her belt and snapped it like a whip, I could feel the tears slipping down my face, but six year old me glared defiantly. _

_She whipped me, I cried out in pain. She kept whipping me and I just kept screaming at my step-mother_

"Shut UP!" _I yelled at myself, but I could not hear it…_

-Now-

The memory faded and my eyes cleared, Jaime glanced at my worried and wiped the real tears off my face.

_Brave, a good fit in Gryffindor… but ahhhhh, how loyal better be…_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I dropped the hat and walked off to the table holding back my tears…

Jamie's POV

"Jamie Potter Winters" A few people murmured I strode confidently to the stool and placed the hat on my head. It slid down onto my nose, covering my eyes.

_Let's see, loyal… _I fought the hat, but I still, like Alena could not stop myself from remembering…

**(If I changed the story sorry! Please alert me!)**

_I was in a car, I know this memory… My dad was driving e and my friend to my house I was… five?... My dad was singing, badly. The car hit a bump as it crossed the intersection. A car came out of nowhere. Our car flipped, flying weightless… I landed and my seatbelt jerked._

_We skidded and stopped. I was dazed, but I saw the car speeding away I reached to my glasses and snapped a picture of the license plate _**(Remember about 50 years after Harry Potter…) **_I was only five, but had the sense to take a picture._

_I dragged myself up and undid the seatbelt, something above my temple stung, very badly and I pulled myself out of the car. I pulled my friend out, the car was burning, flames starting to leap. My dad wasn't moving, he was dead. I wanted to get him, but my friend was still breathing, I couldn't leave her. _

_I needed to get my dad, I dragged my friend to the side walk and ran through the street I pulled and pulled, my dad finally budged and I got him out I couldn't have him burn, a man stopped his car and started yelling at me to leave my dad and get out of the road._

_I didn't, of course the man jumped out of the car and helped me get my father to the sidewalk. _

_Three days later the newspaper came out…_

_THREE IN A CARCRASH TWO DEAD_

_I was the only survivor… I saw my friend die… I saw my dad die… I could hardly forgive myself, survivor's guilt I guess…_

-Now-

I shuddered, but over the years I had taught myself not to cry after I was bullied for not being able to get in a car without crying. _Loyal _the hat smiled in my mind…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I grinned and walked next to Alena. She broke down in tears as soon as I sat next to her I pulled her into a hug and cried with her.

**My deepest sympathies to the families, friends, and victims of the school shooting. I am so sorry, I could never imagine such a tragedy. I am not religious, but I would like to send a prayer to the 20 families that cannot hug their children. And the families of the six adults. **


End file.
